Two Wedding
by ballyksangl
Summary: Renew of vows for the Darcy's remarriage for his father
1. Chapter 1

_" A Double Wedding"/Two cermonies _

There are going to be two separate services, but on the same day. One for Mark's dad Malcolm/Sheila/Mark/Bridget. Actually it's time for the wedding of Malcolm and Sheila, a renewal of vows for Bridget/Mark Darcy. Malcolm was in a dark suit looked very nice indeed. Mark was getting him squared away while I tended to Sheila, she was in a off-white/beige suit w/shoes to match. The service went off a w/o a hitch. They had not planned a honeymoon, but she would be moving into Malcolm's home. They perhaps will go sailing, or whatever a bit later on.

Now it's Mark/Bridget's turn to re-new there vows.

Colin, Bridget's dad was helping Mark to get squared away he was wearing a grey business suit, blue hued tie, dark shoes. He looked ever so dashing. He once wavy brown hair, over the years turned grey in some areas. Bridget's mum was helping her as well as the children. Bridget was wearing a blue/grey two piece suit w/grey shoes to match. Her hair was up in a bun. Then placed on head was an eyelet lace/hamburg lace mantilla. She wore the heart charm around her neck that he had given her so long ago. Shazzar/Jude had arranged to have some one come in to do her hair/make-up. Bridget looked so lovely. She had maintained her weight well after the children were born.

Mark had a surprise for her as well, but will give it to her at the time of the ceremony. He had a brooch for her with all the children's birthmonth's/birthstones. It was a heart shape for the service, Bridget took her bouquet of flowers, which were(forget me nots intertwined w/baby's breath). As she walked down the aisle, she told herself to stay calm, she did that by focusing on her dashing, loving husband who stood in front of her. He looked at her oh god he said, she is ever more so beautiful. He wanted to dispense with the service, sweep her up in his arms, drive home,ravish her completely. Perhaps that will come a bit later on. At this moment he was indeed a very happy individual. He thoughts went over the last past few years remembering people saying it was a bad match, it will not work out we had proved them wrong had we not, my darling Bridget !

Bridget was standing by the side of the man she totally loved w/her heart/soul. Mark felt the same way about her. Mark looking at Bridget, says Bridget, you are the love of my life, my soulmate/you complete me. _Then he placed a pink diamond band on her fourth finger of her left hand. _Bridget looking at Mark says Mark, you are my love of my life, what can I say, truly love you,today,tomorrow and forever, you too are my soulmate/you complete me**. **_Then she placed a wide gold band on his fourth finger left hand_. The vicar blessed them. Then he placed his arms around her, lovingly kissing her a long passionate kiss. Bridget could hardly breath. Then she tapped him on the shoulder; realizing where they were. She whispered in his ear lets go home. He said surely dear.

The children surrounded there parents, saying well done both of you congratulations. Mark said to the children lets all go home. Since there car could only fit six people in it w/included four of the twelve children, Mark and Bridget. So Bridget's mum/dad had a bigger car that would fit the remaining children. Then they were off heading home. Mark said to Bridget have another present for you, he reached into his suit pocket, handed her a blue box. Oh my, Mark what is this ? Open it and see ! She did just that, it was a round brooch w/ all the the children's birthstones, plus her's and Mark's as well. How lovely,lovely she said. They were almost home. They got there safe and sound. Get out children we will be right there. Mark got out of the car went to the other side, open the door, to let Bridget out. Grabbed her hand, then kissed her again, then again. Hope called to dad, dad the keys please, so he reached into his pocket, tossed the keys to her. Mark and Bridget followed in but not after another kiss/snog.

At the same time the Jones's arrived with the other children. Come all in, Mark said. Mark/Bridget walked in the front hallway/entryway to an alcove w/a door,she kissed him, said to him, darling how I want you so, right now. Bridget ! we have family waiting in the den; then she kissed him once again. Then Hope said, Mum/Dad we have guests/family waiting for you both. He whispered to her ear have them all go home Bridget ! That's not a nice thing to say my dear. Then she was admiring her band, it's lovely dear. Glad that you like it speaking breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

_"A Double Wedding"/Two Ceremonies_

**500-800 PM**

Since they did not come down, Colin went upstairs, knocked on door. Mark heard the knock, who's that ? It's me Colin is all ok with you two? Fine said Mark. We are just fine. Mark then said why not all you enjoy/entertain yourself. Then Bridget asked him who where you talking to ? Your dad - really Mark were you how ? He had knocked at the door just now. What did he ask you ? He had asked if we where okay ? What did you tell him ? I told him all was fine. She just smiled, then kissed him once again, admiring her new pink band encrusted with diamonds.

**900-1200 PM**

Bridget looked over at Mark, he was resting comfortably, but snoring. She went on to finally read the comments, suggestions, that he had written after viewing her manuscript. She had noticed in his handwriting in large swirly script it said. Bridget ! well done you ! ! I'm so proud of you underneath that in his regular hand said this is absolutely wonderful...actually better that good was so good had to read it twice through. Then she continued reading the comments on the other pages.

She had done quite well, on her on terms, actually brilliantly in fact. Over the years maintained a home, family, all of there needs, hopes, dreams, desires. And yet maintained her true self, as in individual. Looking back, if things had not worked out as they did with Mark. Sometimes things don't out according to "hoyle". It really did not matter, over time perhaps they would be together. She really did not mine being a "singleton". She in turn was getting older, had looked forward to being married, raising a family, if it was meant to be.

Bridget knew in her heart they were meant for one another for-ever. What shall be, shall be. So glad she waited for the right man to come along, her knight in shinning armor, the love of her life /that's what he is/her love/her life. Bridget was reminising, over the years, they have been quite happy ones, in fact, quite, with the adventures with Mark. Traveling, then planting your feet firmly on the ground, looking forward to a possibility of family in due time. They had sort of turned a corner, but she was actually speaking of one self she had matured over the years, into an understanding, loving caring person, selfless individual. Being a dutiful wife, mother. Bridget loved being Mark's wife, over the years, when he was with the firm, neither of them really wanted to go to any of the hoity-toity get togethers. They had to attend them just the same. Bridget knew that he was not comfortable being there. She was so glad when he decided to eventually leave the firm, and venture out on his own, in doing so, he has done quite well, quite well indeed.

Bridget looking over at Mark, Mark she said, are you okay ? Mark stop- ped snoring he said, what is it now Bridget ! a bit curtly. Bridget's thought just then was you can be a bit of an arrogant arse. Then he rolled over looking at her, touched her face, kissed her gently on the cheek, then her lips. So, since you have woken me, what is it that you want actually ? Mark realized that he may not/or should not have asked that question in that manner ? He may not get the answer that he was hoping for nevertheless he had asked it..

Later on he got up and to his surprize, as he walked to the foyer to go into the kitchen, he found Bridget's mum/dad snuggled together on the sofa, asleep. Mark tapped Colin on the shoulder lightly. Colin awoke, but did not want to wake Pam, not at this time. Then he went into the kitchen with Mark. Why are you still here ? he asked. Colin was trying to explain, we were getting to go a bit ago, then we sat down on the sofa and drifted off. Mark said it's really to late for you to go, stay the nite, here. You can use one of the spare bedroom(s).

I know that Bridget had all ready freshen up that room, with linens, & such. Colin thanked him for that kind gesture. Not a problem, Mark said. Colin had a coffee or two with Mark. Then they heard steps on the landing, it was Bridget coming downstairs, she to was surprised to see her dad there as well ! Bridget kissed her dad, let me take a look at the band Bridget ? She held out her hand showing off a pink diamond band eternity band with pink diamonds all around. Oh my that's lovely pink suits you very nice indeed. The band was a bit wider that her wedding set. Oh, this was such a lovely thought really caught her by surprise. Why thank you dad, think it is quite nice as well, grinning as well. Went over to Mark kissing him on the lips, then he was just about to reach for her to place her in his lap. Oh ! will join you for a coffee as well will have to put on another pot of just a moment.

Trying to run the water from the kitchen tap not to make any noise, so she would not wake her mum. Good try, Bridget. Pam awoke, looked round, realizing she was not in her own home. Got up went into the kitchen. Bridget said Evening mum, would you like a coffee, this will be brewed, won't take long actually. Then she sat herself down at the table. Bridget sat down beside her, let me see that bauble Mark had given you she still had on her engagement ring/wedding band. Bridget thought, she may think that it's to much on one hand. Her mum piped up and said, it this a bit much with you other set, think not mum ? she said.

Mark grinned. Bridget went over to Mark, placed self in his lap then took his left hand and laced it intertwined with hers. She then open his hand, noticed that he to had left on his narrow platium wedding band on, the wide gold band was in front of it. Bridget whispered to him does that look a bit odd together? He said no dear, mixing of platium and gold is the trend, so I'm told. He gave her a nice snog. Bridget got up, and poured another coffee, placed the pot in the center of the table, so each one could help themselves. Bridget, since it was getting late, Mark said, mum/dad can stay the nite, it that all right ? Bridget then scowled, then smiled, fine, fine. The spare bedroom, is on the third level you too can sleep there ? Her mum then piped up, then said on the third level Bridget ? Yes, mum, all the other rooms are occupied.

Bridget giggled, she said to Mark, why had you not put in a chair lift. I could have done that Bridget ! as he gave her a squeeze. She said to him its getting late. Lets go shower/then bed. He grinned, fine. It's getting late, will you excuse us please. Mum/dad just looked at each other perplexed. Colin said to Pam, what are we going to do ? He then asked could you manage the flight of stairs ? Yes Colin we can, and we will.


	3. Chapter 3

They are both remarkable people, they are both the love of each other (that will never change) The love they have for each, only grows after a passing moment etc. They previously had a new grandbaby now age 5 a girl (Hope's baby) Paul/Pamela age 10 doing well in school Bridget/Mark travel occasionally on holiday/mini-breaks but perfer to be close to home since the children are at school/university Bridget - Mark is still the love of her life and vice versa. They have been together 45 years, how time does fly. Mark the last few years retired from law. Bridget finally got here last book published she used a different publisher; it was well received.

Advancing 5 years

Over the years, he still maintained his very very good looks, if they would go out to any gathering (s), they as a couple could still turn a few heads. Over the years, _they had heard that it would not last, did not take any stock it that, there marriage to one another, actually spanned __50__ years, how awesome, amazing. Indeed she was right, they had been blessed beyond measure. _

Also in this span of time, the Darcy family had lost members, Mark dad Malcom, Bridget's dad Colin. Then too on a sad note, have to say one more member of that family they lost also, Mark's, _his love of his life, the ray of sunshine, that filled up he gloomy life, when they first met, so many years ago, his __Bridget ! __He had thought, he would be the one that would go first. _

As the months had passed, was sitting on the sofa in the foyer, looked round expecting to see her cheerful self, giggling, running to him giving a hug/kiss, saying how are things with you,that brought a smile to his face. She was his life/he hers. We travel whatever road, that we take through life. Each day the children drop by (the oldest), the youngest have finished school stay here with dad. He _looks into there faces sees only __her. _Goodly he could see in all of the children, spirit_, zest for life, carefreeness, loving life to the fullest_. He was very proud of the way they turned out. He_ was very proud of Bridget. Sometimes, he didn't allways tell her but she knew. She in turn was very proud of him. Putting up with her sillyness, all that aside, that's why he loved her, as she was. _

A few years passed,one day, children, grandchildren, Pam, Sheila, sat around in the bedroom with dad. Mark was lying there, chatting with them. Then placed down the book he was reading. Quite enjoying the read, one of your mum's last books. Have you read this book, it's very good. I believe that you would enjoy it ! Some of the children said yes dad we have. Then mentioned to him, dad, did you know that they are re-printing all of mum's books. He smiled said that's very nice; very nice indeed.

Then he looked up, saw Bridget, rubbed his eyes she was standing in front of him, at the foot of the four poster bed, waving to him to come to her, she called _Mark ! darling it time. _He said _yes darling, it is, be right there_. The children said dad, what is it, dears,_ your mum, she is calling me._ They smiled, they were not worried. He did over time manage, but they knew he was not himself, a bit lost, there was a void that could never be filled. _They also knew he was going on to better place, would be with her for all eternity_. Then Mark said to Bridget! wait for me; yes darling I'm waiting. He then sighed, _closed his eyes, went into a peaceful sleep, on his journey to meet the love of his life __his Bridget __!_

THE END


End file.
